Promises
by loverswalk89
Summary: Set directly following season 6's Smashed. Buffy gets more than she bargained for when she arrives home and finds a baby bassinet on her doorstep. SPUFFY mild references of Bangel
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Set directly following Smashed. Buffy gets more than she bargained for when she arrives home and finds a baby bassinet on her doorstep.

CHAPTER ONE

Buffy's mind flashed with memories of the previous night. She was disgusted in herself she'd let Spike touch her- SPIKE! 'What the hell was I thinking... he's evil and bad very bad bad' nothing good was going come of this she was sure of it. Her body ached in all the right places she hadn't been touched like that before. Her mind wondered with dirty thoughts of him and his sculpted body. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head.

She reached her house and began walking up to the door when she noticed it. She thought she was hallucinating but it was there clear as day. A bassinet.

Buffy gulped as she bent down to inspect the basket. There wrapped safety in a blue blanket was a baby sound asleep with an envelope with 'Buffy' written in elegant script.

XXXXX

It had been half an hour since Buffy had brought the baby inside. She placed the bassinet on the coffee table and had been staring in horror ever since.

"Morning Buffy" Dawn chirped bouncing down the stairs.

She saw Buffy was transfixed on something or she'd zoned out as she was known to do. "Rough night?" Dawn asked walking toward the living room door

"What the hell is that?" Dawn shrieked backing up slightly

"A baby" Buffy said still not taking her eyes off the basket

"I can see that! How did it get here? Is it evil?" Asked Dawn

"I'm not sure" Said Buffy

"Who's is it?"

"According to the letter that came with him, he's Angels" Buffy frowned

Willow and Tara padded down the stairs with chirps of morning greetings but were stopped in their tracks upon seeing the bassinet on the coffee table.

"Uh Buffy what's going on?" Asked Willow

"I'd like to know myself" Buffy sighed

XXXXX

Buffy had relayed all the information that the letter contained to the scoobies who sat around her living room. Xander sat back in his chair flabbergasted.

"So let me get this straight?... Dead Boy and that Skank Darla had a moment and out pops this little guy who may or may not be evil" said Xander taking it in

"I think that's about it" Buffy sighed

"He doesn't seem evil" said Tara peeking into the bassinet

"What I don't understand is why you have to take care of him" said Anya

"Angel isn't in a good place right now or so Wesley says in the letter... maybe I should call him get the scoop on what the hell is going on and why he dumped a baby on my doorstep" Buffy fumed as she stomped away to make the call

The scoobies all gathered around the bassinet staring at the sleeping infant inside.

"He looks wrinkled... kinda like an old man" said Anya "Oh! Hey! He might be an evil little old man!"

"That's just what babies look like Anya" Willow corrected her "He is sorta cute though"

"Definitely snuggleable" Tara agreed

"This is just typical of Angel, he has a baby with somebody else and dumps it with Buffy. He does know she's recently resurrected?" Xander ranted

"This isn't Angel's fault it's Wesley's" Willow pointed out

"It doesn't matter... it's not like we haven't seen it we all know the Buffster isn't coping well with being back" said Xander

"Well maybe taking care of this infant will help her" said Anya

Buffy came back into the room holding the phone up to her ear "Wes... you don't understand I have no experience with babies! No I don't think you understand this is a big ask... okay okay how long? What?! Just call me when you have news!" She slammed the phone down on the side table.

"What's going on?" Asked Willow

"Oh you know Angel's all catatonic possibly evil" Buffy sighed heavily

"So you're stuck holding the baby?" Asked Anya

"Looks like..."

"How long for?" Asked Willow

"That's just it... there's no time frame he could be in college by the time they get this all figured out"

"It's okay Buffy I mean we can all pitch in and help" Willow smiled

"Thanks" Buffy sighed

The once angelic baby let out an almighty roar and began screaming

"So I've gotta be at the site" said Xander getting to his feet and scampering off

"Money calls! I need to open up The Magic Box" Anya practically ran out of the house

"Sorry Buffy we have class... we'll definitely help you out after" Willis cringed making her way out followed by an apologetic Tara.

Buffy stared at the bassinet the boy inside still screaming "Looks like it's just me and you kid" she said picking up the infant

XXXXX

Through some miracle Buffy had managed to change and feed Connor without any problems he now lay peacefully sleeping in her arms. She dare not move as not to wake the youngster, her arm was fully dead and she desperately needed a pee. She carefully got up and slowly put in back in his bassinet. She did a little happy dance that she managed to put him down without waking him. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

She whipped off upstairs to relieve herself when she heard the front door slam and a baby begin to cry "Damn it!" She said rushing back down the stairs to see Spike staring in sheer horror at the baby on the coffee table screaming his head off.

"For Pete sake Spike!" Said Buffy brushing past him and picking up the baby and gently rocking him "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Have I missed something luv?" He raised his eyebrow

"Long long story!" She told him

Spike stood perplexed for a moment watching Buffy settle the baby in her arms when something clicked "he's not... I mean I'm good Slayer but I'm not that good he's not ours is he?"

"What?!" Buffy looked at him in horror "No! Why would you think that?"

"Well stranger things have happened pet!" He reminded her "Who does he belong to anyway? Did Demon Girl spawn or is this another one of Red's kooky spells?"

"Firstly spawned? Ew! And secondly he is not the product of a spell... he's Angel's" she told him

"Peaches got you knocked up?" He asked with a pang of jealousy

"What? Don't be stupid!" She sighed "Angel and Darla had a thing. Darla staked herself so Connor could live, Angel's gone all catatonic possibly evil and here he is" Buffy sped through the explanation

"Who's Connor" asked Spike

"The baby! Duh! Keep up!"

"So... I guess we need to talk about last night?" He asked

"Kinda busy doing stuff" she gestured to the still crying infant in her arms

Spike saw how flustered Buffy was getting trying to calm Connor. He let out a heavy sigh "Give him here" he said

"What? No! You've not got the first clue about babies" said Buffy

Spike scoffed and took the baby from her arms

"Be careful! Watch his head!" Buffy panicked

Within seconds of Spike gently rocking the youngster he stopped crying.

"How did you do that?" Asked Buffy

"Little trick I used to use on my sister" he told her

"Your sister?" Buffy frowned "But you don't have a sister"

"Shows how much you know Slayer, she was born when I was 13. She was a screamer nothing would calm her unless she was in my arms" he smiled

"Oh..." said Buffy, staring at Spike. It was strange from an outsider he must've looked like the picture perfect father gently settling his young baby. It wasn't the first time Buffy had noticed his humanity but it certainly was the most powerful.

He gently put Connor back into the bassinet and turned to look at Buffy who was still stunned at what she had just witnessed

"See... he's fine" smiled Spike "now are we going to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about" said Buffy taking off for the kitchen

Spike trailed behind her "I think there's plenty"

Buffy began to put plates in the sink and clear cereal away from breakfast

"Buffy will you just stop" he begged grabbing her arm

"Don't touch me" she said immediately pulling her arm away

"Buffy... things have changed" he told her

"Will you quit that? The only thing that's different is that I'm disgusted with myself. That's the power of your charms. Last night ... was the most perverse ... degrading experience of my life" she told him still inches away from his face

Spike smiled looking down at her trembling slightly "Yeah. Me too"

"That might be how you get off, but it's not my style" she said only just believing the words coming out of her mouth

"No, it's your calling. Gave me a run for my money, Slayer" he scoffed

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Now, I admit it. You've had me by the short hairs" he told her "I love you. You know it. But I got my rocks back. You felt something last night"

"Not love" she told him defiantly

"Not yet. But I'm in your system now. You're gonna crave me, like I crave blood. And the next time you come crawling, if you don't stop being such a bitch, maybe I will bite you"

"That, that's it! I want you out of my life! Out of my work, out of my home-" she trembled slightly as her voice broke

"Too late for that. You invited me in already. And as for your work, you need me. That little tyke in there is gunna drain you of all your bloody energy and you can't fight big nasties half asleep luv"

"I can do this myself"

"You're really gonna put yourself and the scoobies in danger just to spite me?" He asked

Buffy glared at him for a moment, he got closer to her pulling her in by the waist "I can't lose you... not again" he said softly

Buffy swallowed hard "fine" she said eventually

Spike smiled widely "that's my girl"


	2. Chapter 2

Promises

A/N: thank you for the reviews I'm so glad people are curious about this story and where it will lead!

 _Just a side note just disregard any Angel episodes we'll be checking in on the Hyperion from time to time._

CHAPTER TWO

Los Angeles

Cordelia flounced through the hotel doors to find nobody around "I'm back!" She said cheerfully "Hello? Angel? Wes?"

Wesley popped his head round the door of one of the side offices "Ah Cordelia..." he sighed "Good trip?" He said gesturing to the many bags she held

"The best... So where's Angel?" She asked

"Cordelia you better sit down..." said Wesley softly

"What's going on?" She asked slightly panicked

"Just sit" he sighed "I'll tell you all about it"

XXXXX

Sunnydale

Buffy was sat on the floor of her mother's room trying in vain to fix up a crib for Connor. Wesley had sent her money for all the essentials she would need plus a little extra to help her get by. She'd been sat there for a while trying to decipher the cribs instructions.

She let out a frustrated moan "Stupid crib!"

Spike stood in the doorway slightly amused he cleared his throat to let her know he was there.

"Don't" she warned him throwing a piece of the crib on the floor in frustration

"Having a little trouble Slayer?" He chuckled

"I just said don't!"

Yeah she was definitely pissed that the crib had beaten her. To her surprise Spike sat down and grabbed the instructions starting to piece the crib together.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked in a defensive tone

"Poor mite has gotta have somewhere to sleep" Spike shrugged piecing the crib together

"If this is just another excuse to try and get close to me-"

"Don't flatter yourself!" he bit back "Just thought I'd lend a hand... bedsides it's like the tyke is family"

That much was true no matter what Buffy thought about Spike, technically he was more family to Connor than she was.

"Yeah some weird uncle" she stifled a laugh

"Where is the boy?" He asked screwing in the final pieces of the crib

"Oh he's with Willow and Tara, they have him for the night so I can patrol"

"There" said Spike standing to admire his handy work

"Thanks..." she smiled shaking the crib to make sure it was sturdy enough

Spike nodded his head and took off for the door

"I don't get it" said Buffy screwing up her face

"Don't get what luv?" He asked turning to face her

"You've been... well least last few days you've been uber helpful"

"Well yeah... what of it?" He asked

"It's just... Connor is Angel's son. I would've thought given your history you'd steer clear" she told him

Spike thought for a moment "I don't see Angel around. I look at the boy and I don't see that poof"

"So what do you see?" Buffy asked

Spike sighed heavily "I see a girl thrown in at the deep end- a sort of deer in the headlights scenario. I just want to help you is all"

Buffy nodded "You know if it was the other way round and he was yours Angel-"

"Angel would kill him" Spike interjected "Or send him off to some children's home for demons"

Buffy thought for a moment Spike was right, Angel would've never been able to see past the parentage of the child. Angel wouldn't have been so forthcoming with the help.

"You're probably right" she told him

"Hold on. Rewind. Did the almighty slayer just say I was right about something?" He chuckled "I'm gunna mark my bloody calendar"

Buffy rolled her eyes, Spike laughed in response shifting forward he reached out for her pulling her closer to him by the loops on her jeans. So far she hadn't complained or struggled against him, he took his crumbs when he could get them.

Buffy's heart raced, Spike could hear it speed up "So you're all alone tonight Slayer" he grinned

"Dawn will be home soon" she told him

"Not much time then" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Buffy paused for a moment before Spike's lips came crashing down on to hers. Buffy moaned into his mouth making Spike's manhood stand up and take notice.

"Wait" Buffy said breaking the kiss momentarily "Not" kiss "Here" kiss

He paused looking at her as she took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom.

XXXXX

Andrew and Jonathan sat playing a video game constantly arguing and pushing each other to throw the other one off.

"Hey that's cheating!" Jonathan moaned frantically pressing the buttons on the controller

"He who dares" Andrews smirked "...Wins" Andrew threw his arms up in victory "Yes! I win! I win!" He showboated

Jonathan threw the controller down in a huff "Its not even a good game anyway"

"Hey! When you two girls have done come on over here" said Warren from across the room

Jonathan and Andrew did as they were told and rushed over to Warren and looked at his computer screen.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Warren grinned

The clip showed Buffy walking down Main Street with a stroller.

"Is that Buffy?" Asked Jonathan

"Aww" Andrew cooed "She had a baby"

"Slayer with a baby" Warren smiled evilly

"We're not gunna hurt the baby are we?" Asked Jonathan

"A slayer baby? Can you imagine how much power that kid will have!" Warren said excitedly, he glanced over at the two nerds next to him "Relax... we're not gunna kill the baby... but I do have a plan"

XXXXX

Buffy lay breathless. Her naked body cooled some by the cool sculpted body next to her. Spike lay with his hand behind his head with a huge smile on his face. He'd just done the slayer again he was on cloud nine, he moved over to his side and watched her stare up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

He gently traced her arm up and down "You're amazing" he grinned

Buffy didn't answer she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings yet, she was still basking in the afterglow of their encounter.

The front door slammed and footsteps were heard. Buffy broke out of her daydream and shot up quickly gathering her clothes at were strewn across the room.

"Buffy?" Dawn's voice was heard as the teen padded up the stairs

Buffy panicked frantically putting the last leg in her jeans when she noticed Spike hadn't moved a muscle.

"Spike!" She urged throwing his black jeans and shirt to him.

"Running away again Slayer" he sighed

"Not the the same thing. If Dawn comes in here and sees you... just get dressed!"

Buffy made her way to the door and flung it open just as Dawn reached it.

"Hey Dawnie" Buffy smiled still looking disheveled she quickly slammed the door to her room behind her "What's up"

"Nothing... I figured you'd be patrolling by now" said Dawn

"Just about to" Buffy told her

"What's up with your hair?" Asked Dawn looking at her sisters messy locks

"I uh... took a nap" Buffy lied "y'know long nights with Connor keeping me up"

"Maybe you should skip patrol, I'm sure Spike can cover you for just one night"

"Uh maybe..."

The girls were interrupted by the sound of something banging in their mother's bedroom, Dawn looked fearful "What was that?"

"Stay here" Buffy warned as she crept down the hall to the entrance of her mother's room

Dawn didn't heed Buffy's warning and followed her.

Buffy pushed open the bedroom door to find Spike with a screwdriver in his hand.

"Spike" said Dawn relieved to see the vampire there "What are you- Aww you put up Connor's crib?"

"Uh yeah... figured you'd need a hand" he smirked

"That's so sweet" Dawn melted

"Dawn, don't you have homework to do?" Asked Buffy

"I did it already" she told her older sister

Buffy looked at her sternly

"Okay okay, I'm going I'm doing!" Dawn pouted walking off in the direction of her room

Buffy waited until she was out of earshot "What are you doing? You could have used the window" she shook her head

Spike moved closer towards her with a sultry grin "Hmm but at least this way I get a kiss goodbye"

Buffy folded her arms and stood rigid and defiant

"Oh come on Slayer" he pleaded "Its the least you could seeing as how i just gave you the most intense orgasm you've had in your life"

Buffy's resolve faltered "Shh!"

"I'm right though aren't I" he smiled

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes in response

"I'm the best lay you've ever had..." he thought for a moment "though considering what I'm up against it's really no contest"

"You're a pig" she spat

"Oink oink baby" he grinned capturing her lips with his.

 _A/N: I know The Trio aren't the most wildly popular choice of 'big bad' but I thought keeping them as the original baddies of the season would make more sense than to introduce a newbie. Let me know what you think_!


	3. Chapter 3

Promises

A/N: again thank you for your reviews they mean a lot. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

CHAPTER THREE

Buffy woke to the sound of a baby's cry. She was getting used to the 3am wake up call, it had been well over a month since Connor had arrived. He was a demanding time consuming little boy but she loved him. She credited Connor for making her feel again looking into those beautiful eyes of his made her heart burst with pride.

She got out of bed and scooped him up and placed a bottle into the youngsters mouth. And sat in the comfy chair in the corner of her room.

She heard a light tapping on the window, she knew exactly who it would be. She desperately wanted to ignore him but she knew he was persistent. She got up and opened the window with her free hand.

"Hello luv" he smirked climbing through the window. "There's my little tyke" he said fondly stroking the baby's head

If Buffy was actually honest with herself every time she saw Spike with Connor it made her insides turn to mush. The vampire was great with him, he fed, clothed and bathed Connor whenever he could.

"He hates it when you're not around. I can't settle him" said Buffy

"It's okay fella I'm here now" he smiled at the youngster taking him from Buffy's arms

"He really likes you"

"Can't say I blame him" Spike chuckled sitting in the chair "He's starting to doze off slayer"

Buffy sat on the arm of the chair looking at Connor as his little eyes started to close as he grabbed onto Spike for dear life.

"You're so good with him, you'd be an amazing father"

"Thanks for the compliment pet but I'm a vampire remember. We don't procreate" he reminded her getting up to take Connor to bed

"You say as you hold the product of two vampires" she smirked as she followed him

Spike gently placed Connor into his crib before tucking him in.

"He's so beautiful" said Buffy bursting with pride

"That he is Slayer" Spike agreed

They both looked over the little boy sleeping soundly in his crib for a moment. Their hands brushed together causing them to look at one another.

"We need to talk..." said Spike going back through to Buffy's room

"You're not usually one for talking Spike. You're normally action guy" she pouted following him

Spike took in a deep unneeded breath "I know it's just- What is this to you? This thing we have?"

"We have a thing?" She asked

"I'd call it a thing luv, I'm here most nights putting the babe to sleep... and then there's the kissing, the touching, the feeling"

Hearing Spike describe their situation got Buffy a little hot and it didn't go unnoticed.

"So I'll ask you again Buffy" he said making sure he looked her straight in the eye "What is this to you?"

Buffy looked at him and thought for a moment "I don't know..." she shrugged

"Right..." he nodded sadly "I just thought-"

"I know... I know this means a lot to you" she braced herself "It means a lot to me too, that you're here and you help with Connor. Seeing the two of you together..."

She smiled warmly "It melts my heart. I just don't know what that means. I don't want to drive you away from Connor"

"Drive me away from Connor? Never..." he told her

"So you're telling me if things go sour you'd still want to be around for Connor and Dawn? You'd be okay with me eventually moving on?" She asked

"Moving on? Luv we haven't even started yet" he sighed

"I just think we should wait to slap a label on this... labels equals bad" she told him

"I wasn't talking about labelling anything Slayer. I just wanted to know we're singing from the same hymn sheet"

"Please god, no more singing"

"It's a saying you nit!" He sighed heavily

"I know... I get it. Let's just not rush this" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"No rushing. Promise" he said kissing her gently

XXXXX

The scoobies sat around the table at The Magic Box chattering away with one another.

"So it's the Buffster's birthday coming up" Xander told them

"Ooh we should do something" Willow chirped "We could go to The Bronze"

"That's so redundant" Anya rolled her eyes

"Do you have any suggestions?" Willow asked

Xander looked between the two women there was more tension between them than usual, thankfully Tara piped up just in the nick of time "Maybe we should do a house party? Something simple, Y'know cuz Buffy has Connor now?"

"That could work, we could have streamers and birthday cake" grinned Willow

"I guess it doesn't sound too terrible" Anya shrugged

The bell to The Magic Box from door chimed signalling somebody had just come in

"So its agreed" said Xander

"What's agreed?" Asked Dawn coming down the steps with Connor in a stroller

"Buffy's birthday" said Anya

"Oh you made plans?"

"Yeah a party. It's gunna be fun" said Willow

"At your house Dawnie" Tara added noticing the teen looking a little left out.

"Cool" Dawn smiled

XXXXX

The nerd's lair looked like a bomb had hit it, dirty cups and empty take out boxes lay strewn amongst comic books, magic gourds and video game cases.

The three of them were glued to the monitors in front of them. They'd some how managed to infiltrate the Scoobies hangouts and homes fitting them with spy cameras. They'd completed their phase one of the mission late last week and had been glued to the monitors ever since.

Jonathan was waning he could barely keep his eyes open, when WHACK Warren hit him with a nerf gun much to the amusement of Andrew

"No sleeping on the job Sparkey" he told him bopping him on the head with the gun for good measure

"We've been scoping them out for days, we know their routine. Can't we just sleep some?" Jonathan moaned

"You can sleep all you want when phase two is completed" said Warren

"Exactly! Sleep after completion of phase two!" Said Andrew "... What is phase two?"

Warren sighed heavily "I'm working with amateurs man" he projected to the ceiling "Phase two. We get scope them out for a few more days. We grab when one of the slayers minions have the kid, we take the kid to the new secret lair"

"What about Buffy?" Asked Jonathan "She'll come after us you know"

"With the magics and weapons we have I'm really hoping she does" smiled Warren


	4. Chapter 4

Promises

A/N: thank you for you reviews on this story! I just hope you continue to enjoy it!

CHAPTER FOUR

Buffy woke to the sound of hushed voices and footsteps. It was her birthday it was obvious that Dawn had a plan... a very non stealthy plan. She closed her eyes again as not to spoil the surprise.

Dawn, Willow and Tara who was holding Connor burst through the door with a chorus of 'Happy Birthday!'

Buffy acted shocked to see them there but truly grateful for the effort they had made. Breakfast in bed, Balloons and Connor in a little makeshift t shirt that had 'Happy Birthday Buff Buff' written on with a sharpie.

"Aww thank you guys" Buffy beamed

"You're welcome" Tara smiled passing Connor over to her

"Aww and aren't you the most cutest thing I ever did see" she cooed over him "yes you are, yes you are"

Willow stifled a giggle

"What?" Asked Buffy

"Just you being all proud cooing mom" said Willow "It's Sweet"

"Totally cute" Dawn agreed

"I just love this pumpkin belly so much" Buffy smiled still cooing over the little boy in her arms.

"Well it's good you love him" said Dawn excitedly

"Oh yeah?" Asked Buffy

"Eeek Willow you wanna tell her?" Asked Dawn

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked slightly perplexed

"Wesley called the other day... there's still no progress with Angel. So it looks like Connor is going to be a permanent fixture here in Sunnydale" Dawn squeaked excitedly

"That's great" said Buffy a little less enthusiastically. She loved having Connor she wouldn't change him for anything but hearing that Angel still wasn't back to his normal brooding self upset her. He was missing out on his son's life, her heart hurt for him.

XXXXX

Buffy spent the day helping the guys set up for the party. She had just got done making some cupcakes when she heard the familiar cry of a certain little man. She left Willow and Anya bickering about what colour frosting they were going to use.

She reached the top of the stairs when she felt her vampire senses stir. She pushed the door open to find Spike feeding Connor his bottle.

"Hey" she said smiling from the door way

"Happy birthday Slayer" he grinned, holding Connor he stepped closer and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you" she smiled "I didn't expect you till later"

"Figured I could lend a hand" he shrugged

"Really?" She asked folding her arms

"Okay you caught me. I missed the little guy" he said putting Connor over his shoulder to burp him

"He missed you too"

"So how goes the prep for the party?" He asked rubbing Connor's back

"Oh it's going great. Willow and Anya can't stop bickering, Tara and Xander are avoiding them. Dawn's acting like a hyperactive puppy running around the place" she laughed

Before Spike could respond an almighty burp came from Connor.

"Did he just-" asked Spike

"Lemme see" asked Buffy

Spike turned around to reveal a stream of vomit trickling down the back of his duster. Buffy screwed her face up "Eww"

"Oh bloody hell" Spike sighed "it's a good job I love him"

"You love him?" Buffy asked wiping down Spike's back with a baby wipe

"Of course" said Spike "Don't you?"

"Yeah I do"

XXXXX

A short while later Buffy came downstairs with Connor in her arms. Willow and Anya still hadn't let up with the fighting. Xander and Tara were at a loss. Buffy could see that their fighting was wearing their respective partners down.

"Hey!" Said Buffy in a harsh tone "Do you guys wanna keep it down? I can't get Connor to settle"

"Sorry" they said in unison

"It's Willow's fault" Anya protested "She wants to use magic to get everything done"

"Do not!" Willow shouted

"Oh do too!" Anya argued

"Guys" Buffy said softly

But the women just got louder and louder

"Guys!" Buffy shouted over them "Okay, you two are going to take Connor for a walk to settle him and whilst you're at it settle your differences!"

The two women fell silent and agreed. Buffy passed Connor over to Willow who put him in his stroller which quickly Anya got a hold of so she could push the tot. And without another word they exited out of the back door.

"Thank you!" Said Xander "You really are my hero"

"All in a days work for resolvo Buffy" she mocked him

XXXXX

A black van pulled up a few yards from where Willow and Anya were walking. The Trio were exacting phase two of their master plan.

"Okay talk me over it one more time" asked Andrew dressed in all black with a ski mask covering his face

"You sneak up behind them, startle them or something. Whilst they're distracted with you, I drive up Jonathan opens the side door and you and the kid hop in" Warren explained "you got it?"

"Yeah I guess so... why am I the distraction why can't Jonathan do it?" Andrew whined

"Because they know me" said Jonathan

"I hope this works" Andrew sighed

XXXXX

Willow and Anya quietly bickered amongst themselves unaware that a black van was slowly following them.

"This is your fault we're stuck with the tiny child" Anya complained

"If you had been a little more understanding and didn't always have to have your own way this wouldn't have happened" Said Willow

"My own way?!" Anya shrieked

"Yes! Your own way! First you weasel your way into our group and then you try and take Xander from me!" Willow bellowed

Anya stopped in her tracks "You think I'm trying to take Xander from you?"

"Well that's what you're doing, you're getting married. He won't want to hang with me and Buffy once he's a married man with priorities" Willow babbled "And when you guys have kids-"

"Kids?" Asked Anya with a terrified look in her eyes "We can only just take care of ourselves never mind about having children! Just because we're getting married doesn't mean he's going to forget you, even if I wanted him to. You and Buffy are his family"

"You really mean that?" Asked Willow

"Of course" said Anya

The girls looked at each other with a smile; they'd fought over Xander before, it was their possessive nature to protect Xander that caused them to butt heads. They now knew that.

During Willow & Anya's exchange they still hadn't noticed the black van following them or a man in a black cloak stalking them along the sidewalk. He was just a few steps behind them when he attacked fumbling to get to the baby in the stroller.

He pushed Willow to the ground and set his sights on Anya who now had hold of Connor.

"Anya! Run!" Willow shouted

Anya took off with Connor in her arms as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't stop to look back she was worried about Willow.

Willow tried to get to her feet, but it was no use. A green mist surrounded her and she was knocked out cold.

XXXXX

Anya finally made it to Buffy's front door she had ran three blocks with Connor in her arms in a frenzy trying to get help.

She burst through the door and ran directly into Spike.

"Anya... what's the matter?" He asked her taking Connor from her arms

"Willow" she panted "she's in trouble"

Buffy and the rest of the gang appeared overhearing the commotion.

"What do you mean Willow's in trouble? What happened?" Asked Buffy

"There was a van and a guy in a black cloak. He tried to get Connor" Anya explained getting her breath back.

Spike tensed he was ready to take off some jaws nobody messes with his little man. Buffy noticed and put a protective hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Buffy asked

"Shouldn't we be helping Willow? Instead of playing twenty questions!" Anya exclaimed

Buffy slipped on her jacket and headed for the door. Spike passed Connor to Tara following the slayer.

"Spike you need to stay here" she told him

"Are you completely off your bird?" He asked "somebody is after Connor... I want to know who's neck I snap first"

"I need you to stay with him, make sure he's safe. You're the only one strong enough to protect him" she told Spike

He nodded and she slipped off into the night.

XXXXX

Willow stirred, she felt like she had been hit round the head with a baseball bat. She took note of her surroundings. She was locked in a makeshift wire cell. Her eyes darted around the room looking for possible escape routes when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

She recognised one of the hushed voices. As they came into view

"Look who finally decided to wake up" grinned Warren "That was a nice trick you pulled back there, getting the baby out of harms way"

"Unfortunately for you, it means we're left empty handed... and I don't like being empty handed"

"Who are you?" Willow asked

Warren gestured for the other two men to make themselves known. "We're the trio, you've heard of us?"

Willow smiled "uh actually no"

"Warren" Jonathan said in a hushed tone "What are you going to do to her? You know the Buff- The Slayer will kill us if we hurt her best friend"

"Jonathan?... oh you're so dead you little twerp!" Willow shouted

"He's right Warren" Andrew agreed with the shortest of the three of them

"Lemme think!" Warren paced "Ok... ok I got a plan"

XXXXX

Buffy slammed the front door, the gang huddled round her.

"W-where's Willow?" Tara stammered

"She wasn't there, they've obviously taken her as leverage" Buffy sighed

The phone began to ring Dawn answered "Willow? Uh... Buffy it's for you"

Buffy took the receiver from Dawn "Hello?"

A faint voice could be heard through the phone "Don't talk. Just listen, Slayer. You don't have a lot of time"

"Who is this? You sound familiar" Buffy demanded

"I'm ... nobody. No one you know. We've got your friend Willow, and if you don't want anything nasty to happen to her, you better meet us. Alone" said Jonathan

"Where?"

Buffy got the information from the caller. Spike put his hand on Tara's shoulder she looked worried sick about her girlfriend.

"Don't worry Glinda, ol' red will be back in no time" he comforted her

Tara smiled appreciatively


	5. Chapter 5

Promises

A/N: Not 100% happy with the Buffy/Richard interaction but I've been a busy bee and didn't have time to go back and rewrite it. Hope you enjoy this chapter

CHAPTER FIVE

Buffy entered the video-game arcade the caller had told her to meet them at. Various kids were playing various games, Buffy made her way through the crowds of noisy kids. She saw Willow standing by a pinball machine, looking nervous.

Buffy didn't see anybody around her, she knew this could a trap "you okay, Will?"

"Buffy" Willow's eyes lit up, happy to see her friend standing there

"Where are the bad guys?" Buffy asked

"All around you, Slayer, so don't try anything" said Warren standing in the shadows

"He's bluffing, Buffy, there, there's just three of them, I think" Willow told her

"More than enough to cause some serious carnage, right guys?" Said Warren stepping from the shadows "Guys? Guys!"

It seemed the other members of the trio got bored waiting for Buffy and started playing video games instead

"Kick! Use the kick!" Jonathan urged his friend

"I tried that, he keeps blocking it with his drunken monkey fist!" Andrew replied

"Ooh, scary video carnage" Buffy rolled her eyes "So Warren... Jonathan... and uh who are you?"

"I'm Andrew" he tells her "I summoned the flying monkeys that attacked the high school?"

Willow and Buffy exchange a confused look.

"During the school play, you know?" He urged them to remember

"It's Tucker's brother" Said Warren rolling his eyes

"Yeah, it's Tucker's brother" said Jonathan standing side by side with his friends

"Ohh" said Buffy and Willow in unison

"So you three have, what, banded together to be pains in my ass?" She asked them

Warren laughed maniacally "You don't get it do you Slayer? We're your arch-nemesises ... ses. And that kid you're protecting, there's a price on his head"

"I won't let you anywhere near him" Buffy said through gritted teeth

"Is that so?" Warren smiled evilly

"You think you can take me?" Buffy laughed

Warren lunged out are her and before he knew it she had spun him around and had his arm twisted behind his back pinning him down on a nearby air hockey table.

"Warren" Andrew shrieked

Warren squirmed under the weight of her

"So who's next?" Asked Buffy still pinning Warren down.

Andrew saw red and flew into action. Buffy let go of Warren sending him crashing into Andrew, the pair of them landing in a pile on the floor. Jonathan knew better than to attack Buffy and stayed back. Warren got to his feet.

"You may have beaten us this time, Slayer, but next time ... um ... uh, next time..." Warren stuttered

"Maybe not!" Said Jonathan throwing something down in front of them. It bursts into smoke and sparks leaving a cloud of heavy smoke

Buffy and Willow cough, wave the smoke away.

"What do you mean, it's locked? You were supposed to check it!" Warren ranted

"I forgot!" Andrew whimpered

The smoke cleared to reveal the Trio standing by the back door looking sheepish.

"I give you my arch nemesises...ses" Buffy frowned

XXXXX

Tara had been pacing the living room since Buffy had left.

"You're gunna wear a hole in the floor" Anya told her

"Sorry" said Tara sitting down "Just Linda on edge y'know"

Anya nodded "Has Buffy called?"

"Not yet" said Dawn "But she will"

Spike was upstairs sitting in the comfy chair watching Connor sleep. Xander was watching him from the doorway.

"What do you want Whelp?" Asked Spike not taking his eyes off the baby.

"I don't get it" Xander sighed

"Enlighten me"

"You're supposed to be evil, scum of the earth... but-"

"But what Harris?" Asked Spike

"You help us, you take care of Dawn... now Connor. And it can't be just because of your infatuation with Buffy" said Xander "You really care about them don't you?"

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't" said Spike

The front door flung open and Buffy and Willow strode through "Guys!" Shouted Buffy

Spike and Xander made their way downstairs and through to the living room where they had all gathered. Spike cast a glance over at the Witches who were caught up in a tight embrace he smiled for a moment before turning his attention to Buffy.

"So I found out who our cloaked men are" Buffy huffed

"So who do I have to kill" said Spike cracking his knuckles

"Pipe down" said Buffy "They're human"

"Human? What kind of human would try and steal a baby" said Dawn

"Warren, Jonathan and uh..."

"Andrew?" Willow reminded her

"Yeah. They've banded together to try and take Connor" she told them

"But why? He's an innocent" said Tara

"There's a price on Connor's head. Which makes me ask why? He's just a little baby" said Buffy

"You can't imagine why luv?" Spike raised an eyebrow "He's the product of two master vampires and you think the demon world wouldn't be the slightest bit interested in that?"

Buffy sighed heavily "he's right..."

"So what do we do?" Asked Xander

"Simple init? We protect him" said Spike

"I'm with Spike" said Dawn

"There's definitely something Wesley isn't telling me. I should call him" said Buffy

"What about the party?" Asked Dawn

Buffy paused for a moment "Uh sorry Dawnie, we have sort this out first"

"It's your birthday though Buffy" Willow reminded her

"Yeah, there's Gifts and cake and your guests will be arriving soon" said Anya

"Guests?" Asked Buffy

"Well uh we invited somebody for you... a friend... a guy friend" Anya giggled

Buffy looked at Anya and Xander shaking her head.

"It's just one night" said Willow "We can get to business in the morning. Find out everything we need to know"

"Yeah c'mon Buffy" said Dawn

"Okay... I guess it would be nice to let my hair down after tonight" smiled Buffy

XXXXX

"Hey Buff, there's somebody we want you to meet" smiled Xander

An athletic, tall, handsome man stood just behind Xander. Buffy had to admit he was good looking, he had gorgeous green eyes and if it weren't for a certain bleach blond vampire she may or may not have feelings for she would've gone for it with this guy. He seemed like a good solid guy.

"Buffy this is Richard, Richard this is Buffy" smiled Anya

"Hey" said Richard awkwardly

"So we'll just let you guys get to know each other" said Anya excitedly pulling Xander away from them leaving them alone to talk.

"So... Buffy, Xander tells me you're an avid martial arts fan" he smiled

"Uh yeah i guess you could say that" Buffy smiled back

"So maybe we could go see that new Bruce lee movie?" He asked

"Uh..." Buffy spotted Spike lurking around them. She knew exactly what he was doing. Using his vampiric hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation "Sure, I don't see why not"

"I'm not usually this forward by the way" Richard babbled

"Uh-huh" said Buffy still keeping an eye on Spike across the room

"I just think why not just go for it... seize the day right?"

"Totally" Buffy nodded, although she wasn't sure why she was nodding seeing as how she wasn't really listening.

The sound of a baby's cry made her take notice. "Uh excuse me I have to just go up and check on him" she said heading towards the stairs

Richard went over to Xander and Anya and poured himself a drink.

"So how's it going?" Asked Anya

"You guys didn't tell me she had a baby" said Richard

"It's not hers" Anya said quickly

"She's sorta fostering him until his father gets back on his feet" said Xander

XXXXX

Buffy sat in the comfy chair in her mother's old room that had fast become a nursery. She snuggled Connor as he took his bottle. She smiled at the child in her arms when she sensed Spike staring at her from the doorway.

"What's up?" Asked Buffy

She knew she was about to get into it with Spike about Richard. She knew he was pissed.

"Nothin' just checking on Connor is all" he lied

"Well as you can see he's fine" Buffy said coldly

Spike forced his body to shiver slightly "Brrr frosty in here luv, maybe you should ask Richard to come up here and warm you up"

Buffy rolled her eyes putting Connor gently back into his crib "I was wondering how long it would take"

"I'm just saying-"

"What? What are you saying? because it sounds like jealous vampire crap to me" she told him

"I'm not jealous" he told her "because even if I was what difference does it make?"

Buffy paused for a moment and looked at him. She could see that just one tiny conversation with a guy that her friends wanted to set her up with had hurt him so much. She snaked her arm around his waist and planted a brief kiss on his lips

"It makes a difference" she told him

"Buffy! Presents time!" Dawn hollered up the stairs

"Later?" Buffy whispered to Spike

He nodded in agreement as she headed downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'll hopefully get a few chapters up this week. Thank you for all the reviews!

CHAPTER SIX

Buffy sat on the sofa surrounded by gifts.

"Wow I don't know where to start" she grinned

"Here Buffy do mine" Dawn smiled handing her a box covered in light blue wrapping

Buffy opened the box to find a gorgeous faux leather black jacket inside "Dawn" she gasped

"Do you like it?" Asked Dawn nervously "I was so scared you wouldn't like it"

"It's gorgeous" said Buffy pulling out the jacket and inspecting it further "Oh... it still has the security tag on it"

Buffy showed her the white plastic tag that was on the sleeve of the jacket

"That's so weird" Dawn stuttered "I can't believe they didn't take that off"

Xander interrupted the stare off between the sisters wheeling in a brand new weapons chest "Happy Birthday Buffy!" He smiled

"Oh my god... did you guys make this?" Said Buffy passing the gift back to her sister and leaping up to inspect the chest

Buffy and Xander chatted between themselves full of smiles. Dawn sat by herself carefully repackaging the gift she had given to Buffy moments earlier. She looked sad everybody surrounding her hadn't noticed.

Dawn had become somewhat depressed since Buffy had died. She thought that when Buffy returned that she would feel better, she would feel less broken. In reality she felt more alone than ever.

She spent the rest of the night sitting by herself just watching her sister and her friends have fun. She felt herself getting more and more angry the more she was ignored. She'd had enough, her blood was boiling she had to get some air. She threw the front door open and walked out of it.

Spike had been the only one to notice Dawn storm out. He sighed heavily and decided to follow her.

XXXXX

Richard had been talking to Buffy about mindless stuff for the last half an hour, she tried to act interested but she was hoping to catch Spike's eye. Suddenly he bolted for the door.

"Excuse me Richard, I just have to check on something" she politely dismissed herself heading towards the door.

"Tara... where did Spike go?" Buffy asked

"He left?" Tara shrugged "I guess he got bored"

"Yeah... maybe" Buffy sighed

"Is there... I mean, do you have anything you wanna tell me?" Asked Tara

"What? Uh no" Buffy said quickly

"It's okay, I'm a good listener" Tara reassured her "And I can keep a secret"

Buffy smiled gratefully as Tara went into the kitchen to grab another drink.

XXXXX

Dawn had been walking for a while, somehow she'd ended up at the cemetery. She walked through the rows of gravestones and mausoleums.

She stopped in her tracks and sat cross legged in front of a headstone "Hey mom"

XXXXX

Spike had been following Dawn, he remembered that when she got upset or stressed she always ended up at the graveyard. Either visiting Buffy or her mother. She watched as she sat down and started pouring her heart out.

"I just feel so alone mom" Dawn sobbed

Spike's undead heart broke for her, he decided to make his presence known. Dawn looked up at him wiping her tears from her eyes "what are you doing here?" She asked

"I saw you leave... it's not safe out here Nibblet" he told her

"So? I bet nobody even noticed I was gone" she laughed bitterly

"I did"

"You're the only one" she said standing up

"Look let's get you home" he said putting his arm around her

"I don't wanna go back" she shrugged his arm off her shoulder

"Well you've got to, your big sis will be worried"

"Oh please" Dawn scoffed "She's too busy changing diapers or hooking up with you to notice what I'm doing"

"What?" Spike choked

"Oh yeah, I know about you two. I have done for a while" she told him

"I don't know what you're talking about Nibblet" he lied

"C'mon Spike! I'm not stupid!"

Dawn stared at him for a response "Yeah... okay" he caved "Your sister and I are..."

"Fucking?" Dawn spat

"Hey! Watch that mouth of yours Nibblet!" He shouted

"She's just using you Y'know" said Dawn

"Maybe" he said sadly

"Why do you let her do that?" she asked

"When you love somebody..." he started

"Everybody lets her get away with everything. Mom used to whine and complain about her all the time but even she let her get away with stuff" Dawn recalled "I get it she's The Slayer, all holier than thou. I just wish for once she could walk a mile in my shoes and know how lonely it is"

"We all get lonely pet" he said sympathetically "But I'm here"

"You haven't been..." she told him "the one thing about Buffy's death that made it suck less was that I had you around. Now she's back and I've lost my friend"

Spike looked at her. He could see how broken the girl had become, he pulled her in for a hug "you'll never lose me, you got that?"

Dawn hugged her friend tightly

XXXXX

Buffy had managed to slip out of the house. She walked into the graveyard and spotted Spike, she watched closely and heard the exchange between her sister and her lover. She was taken aback, she had no clue Dawn felt so alone. She quickly wiped her tears and began shouting her sister's name as if she were looking for her.

"Oh thank god!" Buffy said as she approached them "Dawn I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm okay" Dawn smiled

"What were you doing walking out like that?" Buffy asked

"I just-"

Buffy realised they were stand beside her mother's grave. "Oh..."

"I just needed to talk to her" Dawn told her

"Dawn" Buffy said softly

"I just get lonely sometimes" Dawn admitted

"I'm sorry" Buffy cried

"It's okay" said Dawn

"No, it's not. I've been so busy with Connor and uh other things"

"Buffy it's okay" Dawn reassured her

Buffy hugged her sister tightly and mouthed a thank you to Spike.

XXXX

Spike had left the sisters to it, they talked for hours beside their mother's grave. Dawn had let Buffy into how she was feeling and admitted that she had stolen a few things including her birthday present. Buffy was upset but she understood why her sister had chosen to steal. They walked home arm in arm and Buffy promised to set aside a few hours each night for them to eat dinner and spend time as a family.

They reached their home, the party had winded down a few hours ago. They walked into the house to find Willow and Anya passed out on the sofa. Dawn made her way up to bed. Buffy looked around at the mess made from the party and sighed.

Buffy walked into the kitchen to find Xander and Tara cleaning up.

"Hey" Buffy smiled "Sorry I bailed, I had a Dawn situation"

"Is she okay?" Asked Tara

"Yeah.. or she will be" Buffy sighed "is everybody gone?" Sitting on a stool at the kitchen island

"Yeah Richard bailed not long after you left" said Xander "He likes you Buff"

"He's a great guy... I'm just not sure I'm ready to date"

"Ah man, he's gunna be upset" said Xander

"It is a little soon" Tara agreed

Buffy nodded gratefully at Tara.

XXXXX

Buffy had helped clean up and headed to bed. She peaked in on Connor finding Spike rocking him gently.

"Hey..." she whispered

"Hi" he whispered back

Spike gently put the infant into his crib and tucked him in

"Thank you" she smiled

"He was getting grouchy, I thought you could use sometime with Dawn"

"I know what you did for her tonight, talking to her"

"Don't mention it" he smiled "we have a problem... she knows"

"I know" said Buffy "She'll keep our secret"

"Right secret" he said coldly

"Spike please. It's been a long night I'm tired"

"That's all I'll ever be to you isn't it? A dirty little secret" he scoffed

"Spike" she rolled her eyes

"I got the message Slayer, loud and bloody clear" he said storming out.

XXXXX

Buffy woke to the sound of loud thumping on her front door. She groaned and quickly ran down and flung the door open to see a tall, muscular man stood there dressed in black.

"Hey"

Buffy gasps "huh?"

XXXXX

"Riley" Buffy was able to choke out, surprised to see him on her doorstep.

"Sorry to just drop in on you like this, Buffy" Said Riley

"It's you" she said taking him in

"It's me"

"You're here" She gasped

"I know"

"And ... were you always this tall?"

Riley leaned closer to her "Look, this isn't the way I wanted it. But something's come up, something big. We don't have much time. You understand?"

Buffy nodded "Not a word you've said so far"

"Right. I should have known, anticipated. You were sleeping"

"Well, not anymore" she told him

"I want to explain, I just don't have time. I've been up for 48 hours straight tracking something bad, and now it's come to Sunnydale" Riley explained "I know that I'm putting you on the spot, showing up like this, but ... but you know, here we are. I need the best. I need you, Buffy. Can you help me?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter I've got another lined up already! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Of course all familiar lines belong to the creative people who thought of them.

Chapter Seven

Buffy called Xander and asked him to come over to look after Connor and keep an eye on Dawn. Before she knew it she was walking the streets of Sunnydale with Riley

"Look, I'm sorry this is all so sudden. You know, if we get a minute, I'd really like to sit down..." he stopped as something on his belt beeped.

"What is it?" Asked Buffy

"Suvolte demon. Rare, lethal ... nearly extinct, but not nearly enough It's close" he told her

Buffy started to laugh.

"What?" He Asked

"Sorry. It's just ... you still carry around all that James Bond stuff. It's so cute, I forgot"

Riley looked up from his device and gave her a look

"Sorry" she cleared her throat "Carry on"

"We've been tear-assing through every jungle from Paraguay up, taking out nests. As soon as we put one Suvolte down, a dozen take its place. They're breeders, Buffy. One turns into ten, ten becomes a hundred. This gets out of hand and there's a war with humans? Humans are gonna lose" he explained

"So they're like really mean tribbles"

Riley gave her another look

"Sorry, I've been dealing with these, these geeks, it's, it's a whole thing" she explained

The sound of a demon growling caught their attention. As it knocked over some newspaper vending machines, people began to scream and run away.

"You ready for this?" Riley Asked

"Yes please"

Buffy and Riley did their best to hold of the demon, it managed to slash Riley's arm. Riley tried to take it down with a tranquilliser but it was too fast and disappeared into the night.

Riley decided that tracking the demon would be better with wheels rather than on foot.

"Nice wheels" Buffy complimented

"Came with the car" Riley smirked

"Know where we're goin'?" Asked Buffy

"Got an idea. The tag's on-line. We'll find it" he gestured to the GPS screen on the car's dashboard.

"How's your arm?" Asked Buffy

"It'll heal. How you doin'?"

"Complicated question" Buffy sighed

"I just meant-"

Buffy interjected "I know"

"I hear ya. Got some, uh ... big stories to tell you to. If we ever get half a second" he told her

"Did you die?"

"No"

"Did you become an adoptive parent?" Asked Buffy

"No?..." Riley looked at her strangely

"I'm gonna win" she smiled

XXXXX

Xander and the gang sat round Buffy's dining room table. Anya and Xander were busy fighting over their wedding seating plan, whilst Dawn and Tara were making their wedding favours.

"This seating plan sucks!" Xander exclaimed

"It's fine" Anya said trying to reassure her groom

"Ooh who will I be sitting with?" Asked Dawn

"Spike" said Anya

"Why did we invite him again?" Asked Xander

"Because he's part of the group and it pays to invite everybody you know" smiled Anya

"You just want more presents" said Dawn shaking her head

"Yeah I wonder what we'll get from Dead Boy Jr... a pack of smokes and a bottle of bourbon?" Said Xander

"I helped him pick something out" said Tara mindlessly

"You did?" Asked Willow holding Connor

"Yeah... he asked" said Tara

"Since when were you all friendly friends with Spike?" Asked Willow

"He's not so bad" said Tara

"Yeah if you're into having dead friends" Xander shrugged

"Anyways..." said Dawn steering the conversation into something else "Did Buffy day when she'd be back?"

"No" said Xander "Sounded pretty important"

"Well duh, Riley just showed up out of the blue" said Anya "Should we invite him? I mean he's gotta be back for a reason"

"Do you think they're gunna get back together?" Asked Willow hopefully

"Boy I hope so" said Xander

XXXXX

Riley's SUV screeched to a halt. Buffy looked around "End of the line? I don't see our demon"

"It's not here" he told her

"Let me guess. Down we go?" She asked looking down over the huge dam below them.

"Looks that way" said Riley sorting out some climbing equipment

"That's a big first step. So Mr. Finn got an extra jet-pack for a girl like me?" Buffy teased

"Sorry, fresh out of jet-packs. Looks like we'll have to share" said Riley attaching the equipment to the fence "This test line's built for one, so if we go together, we're not hauling any gear. Just be you and me"

"I was never big on the hardware anyway" Buffy shrugged

"You'll hold onto me" said Riley

"If that's what it takes" said Buffy flirtatiously

"C'mon" He said lifting her up

Buffy looked into his eyes "Ready when you are, Agent Finn"

She put her arms around his shoulders and they start down

XXXXX

Spike had been trying to get Buffy out of his mind all day. Their last interaction wasn't the greatest, she'd basically told him that she wanted to keep their fling a secret. Spike wasn't okay with that, especially because now her sister had found out about the two of them. He was pretty sure Glinda knew too. He'd paced around his crypt all day trying to find the words to make her see that this thing they had was real and all she had to do was make it known and they could be happy.

He'd set off for Buffy's house just after sunset. He arrived to see Captain Cardboard and a brunette chick through the window. He wasn't sure why the commando was back but it didn't sit well with him, he sulked away from the house.

XXXXX

"Sorry the place is such a mess. I haven't had a chance to give it a good cleaning" said Buffy ushering the pair into the living room

Dawn stood with her arms folded "Agent Finn returns"

"Dawn. Geez look at you. I think you grew a foot and a half" Riley smiled

"A lot can happen in a year"

"Well, it's good to see you" he smiled tightly

Willow and Xander appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey, there's the man! Life taker, heartbreaker. You know, figuratively speaking" said Xander

Riley introduced his Wife Sam to the gang

"We got your call" Willow smiled

"We're here to help. Just like old times. Except, with you being all big with the married life" said Xander

"Hear you're getting hitched yourself. Believe me, you're gonna love it" Riley grinned

"Congratulations, really, both of you" said Willow

Willow went over to Buffy "Just so you know? I'm prepared to hate this woman any way you want" she whispered to her friend

"Thanks, but no. I don't wanna seem all petty" said Buffy

"Well, that's the beauty! You can't, but I can. Please. Let me carry the hate for the both of us"

"Go nuts" Buffy and Willow exchanged a nod

"So. What brings you back to town after you left suddenly with no word?" Said Dawn

Riley explained the demon situation to the gang. Sam backed him up explaining the demon had come to Sunnydale to spawn it's eggs

"And the plan was to track it. Let the demon take us to its nest" Riley told them

"And ... now they're gonna hatch a bunch of ... baby demon things?" Asked Dawn completely grossed out

"Unless we stop it" Sam told her

Xander sat beside Riley "Okay, so we track down the demon, find the nest, Mr. and Mrs. Finn here make with the killin', and everyone goes home happy. But seriously, married man. If forced to choose between a photographer and place settings-"

"We can't track the demon... I killed it" Buffy told them

The group were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. Riley looked at Buffy strangely.

"I'll go" said Willow, rushing up the stairs to get Connor.

"So, demon eggs. Any timetable on when they're gonna hatch?" Asked Buffy

Sam and Riley explained more about the situation. Riley decided it would be best to get back out there and resume the search.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: please let me know what you think by reviewing! Also any familiar lines or quotes belong to the talented people who wrote them

CHAPTER EIGHT

Buffy had been paired with Sam. They walked through the graveyard mostly in silence. Buffy felt awkward, just a few hours earlier she was obviously flirting with Riley now here she was patrolling with his wife. He really did move on fast.

"Thanks for letting me tag along" Sam said breaking the silence

"No problem"

"Maybe not for you. I gotta tell you, Buffy, I'm a little bit intimidated. I mean, patrolling with the real live Slayer, you're like ... Santa Claus, or Buddha, or something" said Sam

"Fat and jolly?"

"Legendary. And it's not just slayer status I'm talking about. It's you"

"Riley talks about me?" Buffy asked

"He didn't say anything for a long time, but I could tell. He was ripped up inside"

"Good thing he has you"

"More like miraculous. I went down to Central America with the Peace Corps. One night, my entire infirmary got slaughtered by... I didn't know what they were. I got saved, quit the Corps, joined the squad. My first firefight, I met Riley. We started talking, you know, first about tactics, missions, stuff like that. And then about you"

"He thinks ... I let him go" Buffy told her

Sam stopped in her tracks "Do you wish you hadn't?"

"I wish things were different. I-I'm not trying to... I don't... uh, you know" Buffy babbled

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot, Buffy. There's no bad guys in this one. The only thing that could ... help Riley work it out was time. Lots of time. Took him a year to get over you"

"I'm glad he's over me"

"So, you seeing anyone new? Someone special?" Asked Sam

"You know, I just take my time, you know, I don't... I don't wanna jump right into anything, don't wanna... you know... be defined by who I'm with" Buffy babbled again.

Thoughts of Spike filled Buffy's head, she felt the sudden urge to see him.

"Yeah, better no guy than the wrong guy, that's for sure"

"Sam. You know what? Um, I think we should split up"

"Oh, I'm slowing you down. I knew I would, this was just selfish of me" said Sam

"No, it's not, uh ... there's this guy, uh, an informant, but he's twitchy. I show up with company, and, and we get nothing" Buffy told her

"Cool. I'm guessing Finn needs me about now. He's probably off somewhere gettin' his ass kicked you know how wild he gets" Sam smiled "Don't worry about Ri and me we're good"

"I noticed" said Buffy as Sam walked away

XXXXX

Buffy burst through Spike's door. She saw him sitting on top of a coffin reading a book.

"Here she is" Spike sighed putting his book down

Buffy stands in front of him "I need information"

"Shock horror" he rolled his eyes

" I need to find a guy... dealer. Calls himself the doctor"

Spike thought for a moment, he was still mad about what had happened the night before. But having her standing in front of him dressed in skin tight clothing his resolve faltered miserably "Human?"

"His traffic isn't" said Buffy

"Clock ticking?" He raised his eyebrow

"Whatever he's doing, he's doing it soon" she told him

Spike looked her up and down, 'Damn she looks so good' he thought to himself "Soon but not now?" He asked

Buffy looked at him for a moment "Tell me you love me" she demanded

Spike frowned at her "I love you, you know I do"

"Tell me you want me"

"I always want you... in point of fact-"

"Shut up" she demanded hooking her arms around him twisting him round and pulling him on top of her as she unbuttoned his shirt he pulled him down for a kiss wrapping her arms around him.

He undressed her quickly, he could sense her need for him. He was happy, even though Captain Cardboard was in town she had picked him.

Buffy lay closing her eyes and enjoying the pleasure Spike was giving her.

XXXXX

The couple of blondes had fallen to sleep quickly after their sexcapades had finished.

The sound of the door bursting open made them both wake. Spike lifted his head to look at who had caught them Buffy looked up too, and gasped making sure her naked body was covered

Spike chuckled to himself and propped himself up on his elbows "Well, looky here. I don't usually use the word delicious...

but I've gotta wager this little tableau must sting a bit, eh? Me and your former? Must kill. What can I say? Girl just needs a little monster in her man"

Buffy stared at the ground looking upset

"That's not why I'm here ... Doctor" said Riley

Buffy looked at Spike and then at Riley "oh god" she gasped gathering her clothes off the floor of the crypt

She rushed to a darkened part of the crypt and quickly started to dress overhearing Spike and Riley's male bravado.

"Where are they ... Doctor?" Riley Asked

"Where are what, and why do you keep calling me that?" Asked Spike slipping his jeans on

"Glad to be back in Sunnydale. The locals all speak English, and I know who to beat for information. It's all brought me here"

"Look, crew cut. She's not your bint any more. And if I can speak frankly, she always had a little thing for me, even when she was shagging you" Spike taunted

"Nice. That's very distracting now tell me, before I get unprofessional...where are the eggs, Spike?"

"Eggs?" Spike scoffed "You're off your nut. It must be those drugs they were keeping you on. I did warn you"

"Okay. We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the fatal way" Riley punched Spike in the face as Buffy reappeared fully dressed

"Look, the Doctor, it can't be Spike" Buffy tried to reason with Riley

"No need to defend me, luv" Said Spike

Buffy punched him in the face as well "Look, i-it can't be, okay? He-he's too incompetent It's just Spike, Riley"

"Right. Deadly... amoral...opportunistic. Or have you forgotten?"

Buffy glared at Riley she knew what he meant by that but she didn't have an answer for it. Thoughts of Spike being cold and calculating behind her back filled her head. She wondered if all of the sweet and kind things he'd done for her was just an act.

Riley began search around the crypt exchanging taunts with Spike

"You coming?" Asked Riley

Buffy looked up at Spike and he stared back at her. She began to follow Riley

"Oh, this is ... unconstitutional, is what it is!" Spike seethed "Here! There's nothin' to see down there!"

Buffy rushed after Riley following him to the lower level of Spike's Crypt.

"Riley, look, I'm not saying that he's good, okay, I'm just saying that he's not capable of something as-" Buffy stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the demon eggs

Riley looked panicked, "Spike screwed up he didn't keep them frozen"

Spike hurried down the ladder and round the corner to find the pair of them staring at the eggs "the thing of it is, I'm holding these for a friend. Who-"

Buffy punched Spike again in the face, he fell to the ground clutching his bloody nose. "No more games" Buffy said gravely

Spike got to his feet "That's bloody funny coming from you!" He seethed "no more games?! All you've ever done is play me! You know what I am! You've always known! You come to me all the same"

"Can you shut him up?" Asked Riley

"Not so far" Buffy sighed

The eggs began to hatch. A baby demon popping out screeching as it ran past them. The two of them try to shoot the baby demons as they hatch one by one. They soon realise that the guns aren't going to cut it.

"We have to pull out!" Yelled Riley

A demon fell onto Riley's shoulder. He grabbed it and pried it off. Both He and Buffy began to run for the exit. The baby demons pursuit, Buffy looked around and sees the demons crawling everywhere. Buffy emerges from the lower level

"We need a way to contain these things-"

"Riley!" She grabbed Riley's belt and detaches it noticing there are several grenades attached, She pulled the pin on one, and dropped the entire belt down into the hole

"Get down!" Riley yellow

Buffy jumped down on top of Riley, shielding him as fire burst across the lower level and engulfed the eggs.

XXXXX

Buffy and Riley made their way to The Magic Box.

"So you have a son huh?" Asked Riley

"He's not mine" Buffy told him "but yeah I guess you could call him my son"

"Xander filled me in..." Riley told her

"Right"

The pair walked in silence for a moment before both stopping to say something

"Buffy-"

"Riley-"

"By mission parameters I'm done here. But I have authorization to take the Doctor out" he explained "Do you want me to do that?"

Buffy frowned "Do I want you to?...How can you ask me... I'm sleeping with hi-him. I'm sleeping with Spike"

"I had actually noticed that" Riley snapped

"And then you come back ... and did you wait until your life was absolutely perfect and then send that demon here so you could throw it in my face?" She asked angrily

"Look ... you think this was easy for me?"

"Yeah! I think it was a rollicking adventure, fun for the whole family"

"I was terrified about seeing you again" he told her

"Well, I'm sure my incredible patheticness softened the blow for you"

Riley fidgeted a bit "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Riley, please don't patronize-"

"Hey! You want me to say that I liked seeing you in bed with that idiot? Or that you're taking care of that idiot's baby? Or that baby sick smell is appealing?" Riley yelled

"You smelled the smell?" Buffy asked

"Buffy, none of that means anything. It doesn't touch you. You're still the first woman I ever loved ... and the strongest woman I've ever known. And I'm not advertising this to the missus ... but you're still quite the hottie" he told her

Buffy smiled "You know, it goes away after many bathings"

Riley laughed "This isn't about who's on top. I know how lucky I am right now. I love my work, and I love my wife"

"I know. And I kinda love her too" Buffy admitted

"So you're not in the greatest place right now. And maybe I made it worse"

"No" Buffy told him

"Wheel never stops turning, Buffy. You're up, you're down ... it doesn't change what you are. And you are a hell of a woman"

Buffy took a deep breath "Riley, that night... I never got the chance... to tell you... how sorry I was. About what happened between us"

"And you never have to" he smiled

XXXXX

The gang said their goodbyes to Mr & Mrs Finn who had just got airlifted out of Sunnydale.

"Bye!" Willow shouted

"Bye! Bye Riley! Bye Sam!" Xander waved

The helicopter moved away with Riley and Sam still dangling from it.

Willow moved right over to Buffy, still waving "What a bitch"

Buffy smiled a little, knowing her friend didn't mean what she just said. She watched Riley and Sam departing into the night and sighed. She now had to deal with Spike.

She decided she'd try to sleep on it. She was tired, her emotions were all over the place. All she wanted to do was snuggle up with Connor and go to sleep.

She slipped into bed and lay staring up at the ceiling. The thoughts of this all being one big game to Spike filled her head. She couldn't believe she'd let him into her home, into her life, into Dawn and Connor's life. She felt betrayed by his actions. Her eyes had filled with tears when a knock came at her bedroom door.

"Buffy" said Tara her voice barely above a whisper "Are you awake?"

"Come in" said Buffy quickly wiping away her tears and sitting up in her bed.

Tara came through the door "hey, sorry to bother you"

"Don't be silly... what's up?" Asked Buffy

Tara moved closer and sat on the edge of her bed "Willow just filled me in on what's happened... I just wanted to make sure you're okay"

Buffy smiled gratefully "I'm okay..."

"Are you sure?" Asked Tara

"No... but I haven't got a choice" said Buffy her strong exterior beginning to crack

"Oh sweetie" Tara hugged her

"I've been sleeping with Spike" she cried

"I know" said Tara

"You know?" Buffy asked panicked "Does everybody else know?" She asked pulling away from her friend's embrace

"No... just me" she told her

"How?" Buffy asked

"I just guessed. You two have been getting close recently"

"Right"

"Do you love him?" Tara asked

Buffy paused for a moment and looked at Tara with tears in her eyes

"It's okay if you do and it's okay if you don't" said Tara

"I thought I could... love him I mean. He's been there for me so much. He's taken care of Dawn and Connor... how can I trust him when he pulls this crap?" Asked Buffy

"I'm sure there's an explanation" shrugged Tara

"Yeah, he's an evil soulless vampire" said Buffy "I was just kidding myself... it didn't work with Angel. Why did I think it would work with him?"

"They're different vampires Buffy. Spike's done a lot of good and he does love you" said Tara

"I don't know I'm beginning to think it was all an act" said Buffy

XXXXX

Buffy had waited specifically for first light to go over to talk to Spike. She knew she could say what she needed to say and he wouldn't be able to follow her into the sun.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying on Tara's shoulder all night. She entered the crypt to find it empty. She heard movement coming from the lower level of the crypt. Surely it wasn't safe down there for anybody after she blew it up but she knew that Spike would want to rebuild.

She felt bad for blowing up his home, but needs must and she had to get the job done. She climbed down the ladder and spotted him rummaging through the rubble.

"So she's back then" said Spike solemnly

"Thought you'd be off snogging the solider boy"

"He's gone" she told him

"So, you come for a bit of cold comfort? The bed's a bit blown up, but then, that was never our-"

"I'm not here to-" she broke off, her emotions bubbling up to the surface. The way he was looking at her made her heart hurt.

"I can't have you around anymore" she finally said.

"So this is worse then is it? This is you telling me-"

"It's over" She interjected

Spike smiled sadly and moved closer to her "I've memorized this tune, luv. Think I have the sheet music. Doesn't change what you want"

"I know that. I do want you..." she took a deep breath "I'm using you"

"Really not complaining here luv" he told her

"I don't trust you. I need somebody I can depend on, I need somebody to be there for me, for Dawn, for Connor"

Spike sighed heavily "Don't. I've been there for you and for the lil bits! I made a bloody mistake luv!"

"It doesn't matter" Buffy gritted her teeth to stop the tears from forming in her eyes

"The money from the deal... it was for you, for us! For the family!" He tried to explain

"I have to be strong about this" she said softly

"Slayer, I love you. I love the Nibblet, I love Connor. We can be a family" he pleaded

"I'm sorry ... William" Buffy said leaving before her resolve collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this update has been a long time coming! I plan on getting this story finished and published for all of you ASAP! In the meantime here's one long chapter to make up for my absence! I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review!

Willow and Tara had cast a storm spell over Sunnydale making it easier for Anya's otherworldly guest to get to the venue.

Spike looked up at the sky appreciating the spell as he walked along the sidewalk with the skanky goth girl who already was driving him insane. He walked into the wedding venue and took a look around, he smiled he was happy for the Whelp and Demon Girl. He began imagining what could've been with Buffy, as much as he wanted to hate her right now but he couldn't.

He spotted Dawn talking to one of the demons from Anya's clan and smiled at her. He quickly put his arm around the the girl he'd picked up from some dive bar in the grim part of town. Dawn looked on disapprovingly. He knew she'd run off and tell Buffy about his date, and smiled with a little satisfaction.

XXXXX

Buffy had been in Xander's room going over his vows with him and wrestling with a cummerbund. She got teary eyed looking at her best friend. She was proud of the man he had become.

"Buffy?" Xander asked breaking her out of her daydream "lost you for a second there"

"I'm sorry" she smiled "I was just thinking"

"Bad guy stuff?" He asked

"No... happy fluffy feelings stuff" she smiled "I'm so proud of you, you ready?"

He straightened his bow tie and patted himself down and let out a hefty sigh "I'm ready"

Buffy held the door open for him and they walked down the corridor.

"Okay lets go through this again" he said

"Okay... don't let your mom near the bar" said Buffy

"Check"

"Don't let your dad near the bar"

Dawn approached them "Oh my god you guys Spike's here and he bought a date" she cringed

"A date?" Asked Buffy

"A total skank, he's almost boning in the middle of the room" Dawn continued as they arrived in the ballroom where the guest were being held.

"Xander!" Shouted Aunt Carol

"Excuse me, looks like my family are acting up again" Xander sighed as he hurried over to his Aunt.

Buffy clocked Spike and the goth girl standing off to the side. His hands were all over her, she tried to keep her cool when she wanted to go over there and punch him in the face. Luckily Tara brought over Connor as a handsome distraction.

"Oh my!" Buffy gushed "Don't you look amazing" she said taking Connor from Tara

"He looks so darn cute in his little tux" Tara smiled

"You're gunna have everybody fawning all over you Mr" Buffy said bouncing the baby on her hip.

Spike approached them "hey" he said coyly

"I should go and check on Anya" said Tara quickly rushing off

"He looks adorable" Spike smiled touching the little one's cheek "and uh you look nice"

"Thanks" said Buffy

"So uh, have you met my date?" He asked

"Not yet but she seems like a perfectly good attempt at making me jealous" Buffy smiled a little

Spike shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other "I'm sorry... or good!"

Buffy laughed

"This is awkward isn't it" said Spike

"A little... but it was always going to be wasn't it"

"I guess so... I miss him y'know" he said tussling the baby's hair

"He misses you too, he's been unsettled since- well you know" she admitted

"He'll be okay, he's got you and the scoobies"

"You can come by and see him sometime... if you want. I mean he's not as fun as your girl over there but-"

"She's not my girl..." He interjected "I hardly know her, she doesn't compare to... I think we'll go"

"Please stay... don't leave on my account. You have every right to be here too" she told him

Connor began to get fussy and cry. "Better go change him. But stay... enjoy the wedding" said Buffy

XXXXX

Spike had clocked Xander go off into one of the lodges rooms with an old man. He figured that he must be some relative of the Whelps but he gave him an uneasy feeling. When Xander emerged from the room with a look of horror on his face and heading for the door he instantly knew something was wrong so he decided to follow him leaving his 'date' by herself.

XXXXX

Buffy knocked on the door to Anya's suite and poke her head in "Are you ready?" She asked

Before Anya could answer Willow pulled Buffy out of the room and shut the door.

"Have you seen Xander?" Willow asked frantically

"No not for a while he was talking with his cousin Carol? What's up?"

"He's gone... I think he bailed" said Willow

"Crap!" Buffy sighed

"I'm gunna go see if I can find him, you keep Anya busy" said Willow taking off

Buffy sighed heavily again and put a smile on her face before entering the room once more.

"Sorry about that, Uh there's just gunna be a slight delay" Buffy stammered "it's uh, the minister"

"What's happened with the minister? Oh god nobody ate him did they?" Anya panicked

"No! No nothing like that he uh... had to perform a c-section" Buffy lied

"A c-section?" Anya Asked

"Yeah... he's not just a minister he's also a doctor. He's like, half-minister, half-doctor. A mini-tor. Not, of course, to be  
confused with a minotaur! Because he's all man, this minister-doctor man, no bull parts, whatsoever" Buffy smiled

"Okay..." said Anya gazing at herself in the mirror

"So it'll just be a couple of minutes" said Buffy "I'll just go check on that"

Buffy hastily ran out of the room and closed the door behind her.

XXXXX

Xander walked a few blocks, his suit was soaking wet from the rain that continued to pour. He made a turn down an alleyway and saw Spike sitting beneath some shelter smoking a cigarette. "Where are you going boy?" Spike Asked

"Just leave me alone" said Xander

"So you're walking out on her on your wedding day?" Spike Asked "hmm and they say I'm evil"

"You don't understand okay!" Xander bellowed "this is what's best for her!"

Xander continued to walk on, Spike took a last hit on his cigarette and flicked it away

"You're right. Turning the happiest day of a woman's life to crap has got to be the right thing" Spike taunted following him

"You don't get it!" Said Xander "she's better off without me! I'm just gunna ruin her life"

"You'll ruin it if you walk away!" Spike told him

Xander stopped walking "and you're the expert" he scoffed

"Not by any means" Spike told him "but you've gotta be off your nut to want to walk away from Anya"

"Maybe I am" Xander shrugged "But she'll thank me one day"

"Listen, Whelp. You've just got a touch of cold feet, it's natural" Spike told him

"It's not cold feet" said Xander "he showed me"

XXXXX

Buffy found Willow amongst the crowd "have you found him?" She asked

"No, I'm starting to worry" said Willow almost crying

"Did you ask his parents?"

"No, his dad is already drunk and yelling I didn't want to draw attention to it" said Willow

"It's okay, we'll find him" Buffy reassured her

XXXXX

Spike stood in shock as the rain poured down soaking the two men.

"So let me get this straight... an old bloke shows up tells you that he's you from the future and shows you a few visions and you believe them?" Asked Spike

"Uh..." Xander hesitated

"You know that's stupid right? You're part of the Slayer's inner circle. Hated throughout the demon world and you think that what this bloke showed you was an accurate representation of your future?" Spike scoffed

It suddenly clicked with Xander, it could've all been a lie. Some demon playing with his emotions. He looked at Spike as the realisation clicked

"Go!" Spike urged him.

Xander took off running

XXXXX

All hell had broken loose at the Bison Lodge. Demons were fighting humans and things were breaking left and right. Buffy has tried to keep the peace between the two families but it had just ended in a meltdown. Anya had realised that Xander was missing and was talking to the Old Man Xander was last seen with.

"You" Anya said confronting the old man "You were talking to Xander right before he left!"

The Old Man smirked as he moved away from her.

"What did he say to you? What did you say to him?" Anya asked

"Really doesn't matter now does it.  
It's done" the old man smirked

"What's done?!" She asked yanking him back "Did you? If you said something  
to make him leave..."

"You'll what?" He asked "Haven't changed a bit. Still as vindictive as ever"

He scoffed

Anya squinted at him, trying to remember him "Do I know you?"

"You don't recognize me, Anya? I'm  
not the man I used to be, I know,  
but they say eyes are windows to  
the soul"

Anya looked into the Old Man's eyes "Xander. Where is he?!"

The Old Man sneered at her and turns to leave Anya grabbed his arm.

"You tell me, Old Man! You tell me  
why he left!"

"Why? He left because of you" he smiled

XXXXX

Xander ran through the rain with Spike in tow, they burst open the door of the venue to find all hell has broken loose and a giant demon man handling Anya.

"Anya!" Xander yelled

"Xander!"

Buffy takes advantage of the distraction to kick the demon in the groin, he doubles over in pain releasing Anya from his grip giving her the chance to get away from him.

Buffy & Spike take on the demon as Xander rushes to Anya's side.

"Are you alright?" Asked Xander

"I'm...I'm so glad you're back. It's all lies; what he showed you, it was all made up! He just wanted to break us apart" she told him

"I know, it's okay" he reassures her

Buffy punches the demon and grabs his head and slams it into the ground. Spike keeps the demon down whilst Buffy grabs a length of white tulle and yanks it off a taxidermied bison. Spike holds the demon steady as Buffy twists the fabric around the demons neck and pulls. The demon hits out at Spike sending him flying.

Suddenly, Xander wielding a folding chair hits the demon in the head and snaps its neck. He uses the chair again for good measure "It's dead" he tells them

"Yep" said Buffy wiping her brow

The wedding guest burst into cheers

"Anyone else waiting for it to go  
'poof'?" asked Willow "Maybe we can cover it with flowers"

Xander's Father gets up off the floor and surveys the damage "I'm not paying for this, you freaks!" He yelled

"Stop. Calling. Us. Freaks!" One demon demands

Again the room descends into chaos  
"STOP IT! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Anya yelled "The wedding will go on! Now, get  
in your seats"

The guests start picking up the chairs that have been strewn across the room and start clearing up ready for the wedding to begin.

Anya and Xander take off to talk and Buffy walks over to Connor who was sat safely in his stroller at the back of the room. Spike also makes a beeline for the young boy.

"Is he okay?" Spike asked

"Yeah... he's not got a scratch on him" said Buffy checking Connor over "thanks for your help"

"Don't mention it" said Spike

Buffy looks around the room "looks like peace is restored"

"It wouldn't be a hellmouth wedding without a bit of violence" Spike shrugged

"Remind me never to get married" she sighed

"I note that down" he smiled

"Looks like your date skedaddled" she told him

"Yeah looks like"

XXXXX

The guests were more peaceful, the venue looked more put together. As Xander walked down the aisle with Willow to take his place at the alter. Spike sat off to the side right near the front with Connor on his lap. He smiled as he watched Buffy , Dawn and Tara walk down the aisle.

Anya slowly but surely walked down the aisle to meet Xander at the end. The ceremony began as the bridal party took their seats.

The minister started the ceremony and talked about the love that Anya and Xander shared together. He went on the ask Xander for his vows.

"Anya, today has been one of the weirdest and wonderful days of my life and that's how I see my life with you. Weird yet oh so wonderful. Nothing and nobody will ever come between us. I love everything about you. I'm so proud to call you my wife."

Anya wipes away a tear and smiles at Xander.

XXXXX

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch and they were officially pronounced husband and wife. The fight earlier seemed to have mellowed the wedding guests and the reception was a fun affair with demons and Xander's family members dancing the night away together.

Spike sat nursing a glass of bourbon, watching the happy couple dance with their families. Buffy came and sat next to him.

"That was really great, what you did for them" she told him

"What now?" He asked

"Talking Xander down off the ledge... he told me"

Spike nodded "right... it was nothing. It's not like he'd find another girl like that is it?"

They both smiled as they watched Anya and Xander dance together.

"No it's not likely" said Buffy "today has made me think about stuff"

He frowned a little and looked at her

"I was hard on you, I know that you were just trying to help... your stupid scheme backfired"

"Look Buffy I'm sorry" He interjected

"I know... so am I" she told him

"An apology... I need to get out my calendar again" he smirked

Buffy shot him a look before softening again "I'm gunna get out of here, take Connor home... I was just wondering if you'd wanna help put him to bed?"

He nodded and smiled at her "I'd like that"

"It's doesn't mean we're..."

"I know" he said softly

"Okay... So I'll go get Connor and see you outside in say ten minutes" she said

"Okay Pet, I'll be there"


End file.
